<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I like surprises by dirtypawshistorie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836860">I like surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtypawshistorie/pseuds/dirtypawshistorie'>dirtypawshistorie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chrollo OoC, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, How things would be if Kurapika and Chrollo ever managed a healthy relationship, I cried while writing this, M/M, One Shot, Romance, This is an endulding one, Wholesome, also Chrollo is nice in here so, but its cute i promise, here's the thing, i guess KJHFKJS, im human i needed this, nothing fucking happens, they just have a trip and cuddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:16:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtypawshistorie/pseuds/dirtypawshistorie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo thought about getting him to the most expensive and luxurious city, with big museums and exhibitions, but instead, he took Kurapika to a small ocean town full of surprises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I like surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a sore back and a light migraine coming in his temple, Chrollo arrived home with the smell of smoke and grilled beef greeting him. He untied his tie and left his black jacket in the entry table, he put on his slippers and got himself inside. </p><p>''Tadaima'' Chrollo said loudly enough for his partner to hear him in the kitchen.</p><p>''Okaeri'' Kurapika responded from the other side of their apartment ''The bath is ready, dinner will be in more or less an hour''. </p><p>Chrollo walked into the kitchen and saw Kurapika with his white shirt on, his black pants, his hair tied up and his blue apron while leaning on the stove. Whatever he was cooking it smelled good. He thought about hugging him from the back, but knowing the blond it wasn't a good idea, not when he's still smelling like blood and sweat, so instead he just asked. </p><p>''It smells good, what are we having?''. </p><p>Kurapika kept his back to him while responding ''Gyudon with some grilled ''</p><p>Chrollo grinned to the side ''The one that the little ones sent us from their last trip?'' </p><p>''Yes'' Kurapika said while turning to him and rode his eyes ''But I still doubt they'd like the nickname you have given them'' </p><p>''Why is that?''</p><p>The blond turned to the grilling meat again, hearing it sizzle against the hot iron skillet ''Chrollo, they're 23'' </p><p>''They're still little''</p><p>''Yeah, 'cause you're so old'' </p><p>His grin widened and feigned offense ''Ouch'' and saw him shake his head.</p><p>''Go on and take a bath'' </p><p>Chrollo chuckled and walked to the bathroom. A long bath could melt today's stress away. The memories of the old man telling him what to do put his nerves on stand; he really hated his job sometimes. </p><p>He opened the bathroom door and began unclothing himself, he took a look of his face in the mirror. The absence of bags under his eyes and the number of candles around his bathroom reminded him of why the hassle of such a job holds worth. </p><p>Taking his time, he enters the hot tub happily and sighing, enjoying the warm hot water crippling his skin. </p>
<hr/><p>Light piano notes sounded in the background of their living room, while Kurapika took another bite of his rice bowl and Chrollo drank from his tea. They both silent in dining table. They liked the silence, enjoying Kurapika's favorite artist at the time was enough for them. Chrollo took a bite from his plate and commented on how juicy the beef was, and Kurapika answered that they were lucky that Killua could send it from where they were. </p><p>''How was your day?'' Chrollo asked.</p><p>''It was okay, it could've been better honestly,'' Kurapika responded while cleaning his lips with the fabric napkin.</p><p>''Mine too, Mr. Higgins was moody today''.</p><p>''Mr. Rate too''.</p><p>Chrollo started playing with the ice in his tea making it circle with the straw ''Also I craved ice cream''.</p><p>''Then I'll pick some tomorrow in the way home''. </p><p>''Thank you''. </p><p>Another track changed the mood and Chrollo knew this one was of Kurapika's favorites, so he turned the volume a little bit up with his phone. Kurapika smiled a little and kept going at it with the beef. When Chrollo finished he stood up and took his plate to the dishwasher, waiting for Kurapika's plate knowing he was almost finished. In little no time Kurapika turned down the volume and walked towards the kitchen and stood next to Chrollo, handing him the dirty dishes. </p><p>''Kurapika''. The raven head said while scrubbing the dishes.</p><p>''Hmm?''</p><p>''You've got plans on next Saturday?''</p><p>''...''</p><p>The blond kept drying the dishes with a towel, humming to himself as if he really was thinking about it, but Chrollo knew better.</p><p>''I know you don't'' </p><p>Kurapika smirked to the side ''Well, then. Why you ask? -- Wait, are you still spying?'' </p><p>Chrollo denied with his head and said ''Formalities, I need to ask you these things so we can be clear.'' </p><p>''What do you want, Chrollo'' </p><p>''So angsty'' </p><p>Kurapika hit met on the shoulder ''Quit it'' </p><p>''Okay, okay, I've got plans'' </p><p>The blond stopped what he was doing and looked at him, an arch eyebrow on his face. </p><p>''I'm not gonna tell you, you like surprises'' The raven head added, letting the ''s'' slide longer on his tongue.</p><p>''I hate surprises'' </p><p>''True, <b> <em>I </em> </b>like surprises'' </p><p>''Unpleasant ones'' Kurapika responded standing closer to him. </p><p>''Sometimes, yeah, that's also true'' </p><p>They kept silent again, finishing their shore and calling it a night. </p><p>Once alone in their bedroom, they got under their bed covers, Chrollo always liked to sleep almost naked only in trousers, while Kurapika has always been reserved on his chest and wore one of Chrollo's black undershirt and his gray cotton pants.</p><p>The moon was shining through their window, the music was still playing but now on slow jazz, Kurapika slept better with the music on, and Chrollo has gotten used to it by now. He also liked night time, when Kurapika just focused on relaxing on his arms and letting his feelings go, clinging to him the furthest in sleep he was. Chrollo was playing with his golden hair, trying to even out his breathing and keeping Kurapika warm. </p><p>''It's really been five years, huh?'' </p><p>He knew Kurapika wasn't asleep, he stirred in his arms and looked for his hand to grip it close to his chest ''Yes, it has.'' </p><p>''It stills feels like yesterday'' </p><p>''I feel like it was ages ago'' </p><p>Chrollo snorted and stroked Kurapika's hip with his thumb. </p><p>''You'll like your gift'' the raven head whispered into his temple, letting his lips rest on Kurapika's forehead.</p><p>''You don't have to get me a gift'' </p><p>''But you love flowers'' </p><p>''I'm sure there are no flowers involved in your plan'' </p><p>''How little you think of me'' </p><p>''Very little'' </p><p>Kurapika smiled at him and Chrollo felt his chest warm, feeling charmed by those blue eyes that rarely got red anymore. </p><p>''It's a shame you decided to spend your life with me'' Chrollo said closing his eyes.</p><p>''Yeah, isn't it?'' </p><p>Chrollo snorted again and kissed his forehead, his cheeks, and then his lips slowly. They did it with patience, just enjoying their link, giving themselves in their love and intimacy. </p><p>When they separated Kurapika kissed his lips another time and then gave his back to him, so Chrollo could hug him. Chrollo complied and rested on his side linking their legs, stroking his abdomen before settling his hand a little under his shirt. </p><p>''Good night'' the blond said.</p><p>''G'night'' the man answered.</p>
<hr/><p>Between the heaps of people in the train station, the afternoon fresh wind making leaves dance on the floor, and the trains announcing their arrival, Kurapika was running late, walking fast between the crowd unfastening his black tie. He's never late, but he had to deal with his boss calling for him in for an emergency meeting. Kurapika nowadays also rarely gets mad at people, but he was kinda restless and it showed on his frowned eyes. Either way, he got resolved the situation fast enough to get to the station in time for the train arrival that Chrollo told him. </p><p>He finally could see Chrollo in the crowd waiting for him. sitting on a bench while reading a book. Kurapika looked at him and snorted at how people held their gazes when walked past him. The blond knows Chrollo's too handsome for people to just go unnoticed, but Chrollo still is a very cautious person, so when people can see him, it's because he wants it. The vain prick.</p><p>And obviously it showed he wants it, wearing his black-rimmed reading glasses, his hair on a ponytail, black sweater and his kakhi pants. Also, their bags alongside him didn't make it any better, making him look like a handsome foreigner, which was funny because Kurapika is sure there's no one else better at knowing the city as Chrollo does. </p><p>He got closer and sat beside him. </p><p>''Am I too late?'' Kurapika rested his back on the bench and closed his eyes, taking off his suit jacket.</p><p>''Just a little'' Chrollo responded still reading his book. </p><p>''When does the train part?''</p><p>''In a moment'' </p><p>''Is it a long ride?'' </p><p>''It's a 12-hour ride. We're going far this time'' </p><p>Kurapika opened his eyes ''How far?''</p><p>''You'll see'' </p><p>''I hate surprises'' </p><p>''Yes, I know, but here-'' </p><p>Chrollo hands him a little paper bag which Kurapika accepts with doubt, he looked inside and took out a bunch of old-looking books and some candies. </p><p>''... How did you know about the candies'' </p><p>''I always know everything'' </p><p>''Ha!'' Kurapika laughed in sarcasm. </p><p>Chrollo sighed and close his book, taking one candy, unwrapped it and gave it to him  ''Gon called''</p><p>Kurapika blushed furiously but still complied, taking the sour candy in his mouth. Chrollo smiled slightly and returned to his book.</p><p>''I told Gon to call me once he got them'' </p><p>''He did call, but you were in the bathroom, can't be helped. I told him to get me a double portion of what you ordered, and those--'' Chrollo said while pointing at the books ''Are coming from the Zoldyck household itself, I'm glad you're Killua's mother, I convinced him to get them for you'' </p><p>Kurapika looked at the old covers, passing his hands through the brown leather and realized ''Wait, are these?'' </p><p>''Open them''</p><p>The books were a long lost series of a warriors memories, one of the first ones handling nen. She was descended from a long lost tribe and is considered a legend in the hunter circles. Since Kurapika heard of her, he's been looking for her legendary diaries, but most of them belonged to museums or collectors.  Until now. </p><p>''Thank you'' it was the only thing he found himself saying.</p><p>Kurapika isn't a smiling person, he has a very fond and calm resting face, but Chrollo knows he doesn't really smile all the time. So when he saw that little blushed, he felt very happy, feeling how everything is worth it. </p><p>''It's okay. I'm glad you're satisfied'' </p><p>Chrollo knew that now Kurapika would sit closer and be less shy. Not really because he felt like he owed Chrollo something, but doing it because he wants to, because he feels happy doing so. Kurapika doesn't care about prices, nor the amount, but he knows Chrollo must've had looked for these a lot of time and maybe paid a lot for them too. </p><p>He was about to rest his head on Chrollo's shoulder when a lady robotic voice announced the arrival of their train.</p><p>''That's our ride'' Chrollo said closing the book and taking their luggage, Kurapika got the other bag and walked beside him. Chrollo gave the driver their tickets and got inside the train. </p><p>Obviously they were traveling in first class, even when Kurapika doesn't really like it, he has comes to terms that Chrollo will always choose fancy over modesty. Ironically he got that fact reaffirmed when Chrollo let his hair down in their cabin and the aroma of his expensive shampoo hit his senses. </p><p>The cabin where they were going to be the next 10 hours straight was comfy in itself, it had a retractable bed, a spacious table in the middle, and the red faux leather sofas at the sides seemed comfortable. Kurapika reagearned their luggage while Chrollo walked on the wagon, probably checking for any unwanted visitors. It's just a thing he does out of habit so he feels safe, Kurapika is used to it by now. </p><p>When he came back, Kurapika was already seated in one side and reading one of the gifted books, Chrollo smiled and sat on the place across him, letting his feet rest on the table. </p><p>Once the train departed, they let time pass reading. After some time, Chrollo asked Kurapika if he wanted any coffee, to which Kurapika agreed. Chrollo got out and then came back with two cups, one filled with a cappuccino and on the other, full of two espresso shots. He handed the espresso shots to Kurapika, and kept his cappuccino close. </p><p>Kurapika was enjoying himself, feeling the train lightly lull him, feeling serene and happy. He looked over at Chrollo whose hair was framing his stubbled jaw. Chrollo then looked at him too and smiled at him. Kurapika smiled too and rode his eyes. He stood up and walked over to him, Chrollo moved so Kurapika could be at the window side, and let him rest against his side. </p><p>They kept reading most of their travel, Kurapika finished his coffee and closed the book. He took Chrollo's arm and moved it so he can rest on Chrollo's chest.</p><p>''Don't you want to sleep on the bed?'' Chrollo asked while making circles on Kurapika's hip '' Or do you want me to lay down?''</p><p>''Let's rest here'' Kurapika responded taking Chrollo's hand on his hip.</p><p>''Okay, but I'll wake you up when it's dinner time'' </p><p>''Okay'' and Kurapika went to sleep. </p>
<hr/><p>He woke up to darkness but the musk aroma of Chrollo's cologne. He tried to see in the dark but remembered where he was and tried to make reason out of it. </p><p>''Good evening'' Chrollo greeted him, his arm still around Kurapika.  </p><p>''Where are we?'' Kurapika asked with a raspy voice and still sleepy.</p><p>Chrollo woke him up petting his hair and playing with his ear, he knew he had a sensitive ear. </p><p>''You'll see''</p><p>''Oh my god, please drop the mystery--''</p><p>And then the darkness went away after the train got out of the tunnel. And so Kurapika could see through the window the pretty colorful flowers under the sun setting behind the land. His characteristic curiosity got the best of him and straightened closer to the window, admiring the field full of tulips. </p><p>''This ride is pretty known for its view'' Chrollo murmured behind his neck, letting his chin rest on Kurapika's shoulder, hugging him from the back ''We're lucky it takes us to our destination'' </p><p>''Is it a direct trip?'' Kurapika asked entranced on the tulips outside.</p><p>''No. Really it makes us go in circles, but I like the view'' </p><p>Kurapika nodded and smiled, interlacing his fingers with Chrollo's, feeling really happy. </p>
<hr/><p>They walked out of the train, the morning fog obstructing the sunlight, Chrollo stretching his back while Kurapika tried to know where they were. He could smell the salty and humid aroma in the place, and feel the cold breeze making his ponytail dance.</p><p>''Where are we?'' Kurapika finally asked when exiting the rustic train station.</p><p>Chrollo walked to him with their luggage in hand ''It's called Richard town, it's a little shore that I heard about in my last job'' </p><p>Kurapika nodded and felt really surprised, he looked around and saw many people already starting their day. </p><p>''C'mon, I know where to stay'' Chrollo said and Kurapika walked beside him.</p><p>While they walked, Kurapika saw the villagers in the streets, people with tan skin and thick beards, probably fishers since there were a lot of fish stores in sight. He saw also noticed a little bakery that caught his attention.</p><p>Chrollo led their way downtown, making Kurapika question how does he even know where to go? </p><p>''Excuse me, miss '' </p><p>Oh, he didn't. </p><p>''I'm trying to find Mrs. Elena's house., have you come to known her?'' The raven said to a redhead lady on the fruit stall.</p><p>Kurapika always finds it funny when old women just stop their world when looking at  Chrollo. Truth is, he sometimes does too. A stupid 30 years old fine man who has perfect skin, silky dark hair, calm eyes and a really soothing voice, who wouldn't stop in their tracks? Still, Chrollo is his partner, it's normal for Kurapika. </p><p>But these women make such funny flushed faces, he can't help but hide his smile under his hand.</p><p>''Oh yeah'' The lady put a strand of his curly hair behind her ear ''Just keep walking at the end of this road and then to the left, her house is the big blue one besides the lighthouse'' </p><p>''Thank you ma'am, have a nice day'' Kurapika said smiling and Chrollo vowed, both walking their way to the directions. </p><p>''No hotels this time?'' Kurapika asked while looking at the ocean already showing on the horizon.</p><p>''There are none in here, Mrs. Elena is taking us brothers in good faith'' </p><p>''Oh dear lord'' </p><p>Chrollo snorted and moved his head in disapproval ''Yes, I know. But bear with it, please. I know you don't like to hide who you are, but it's the best I could find'' </p><p>Kurapika rode his eyes again and sighed annoyed, but nodded ''It's okay'' </p><p>They start to walk far from the little town, Kurapika liked the monochrome blueish like wood that the buildings were made of. He could start to hear the waves closer.</p><p>They got to a clearing leading to the small shore where a couple of boats were held, and the beach was further down. The ocean wind made his hair dance and his nose cold, taking his hands to his face. </p><p>''A trip to the beach in the middle of fall, what a choice'' The blond said hiding his smile.</p><p>''I'm always unique''  </p><p>They kept walking and soon enough could see the lighthouse up in the hill, red and white stripes, classical looking, and on its base, there was a big house. Kurapika supposed that it was their hostess house. </p><p>He liked it. </p><p>It was bigger than what he saw in town, but it looked more rustic like it has been there for a long time before the town even settled. </p><p>''Oh, good evening you two!! Welcome, welcome'' The white-haired granny greeted them on the front door, and invited them inside. Her living room looked similar to it's outside, rustic pink tapestry on the walls and old looking yellow sofas. </p><p>''Hello, ma'am Reginald?'' Chrollo said while letting the luggage on the ground. </p><p>''Just call me Elene, please'' </p><p>Elene showed them her whole house and Kurapika liked it even more. Its insides were cozy, familiar, nothing extravagant. A couple of hanged photos, and some paints. </p><p>''Thank you for having us'' Kurapika said while he finished settling their stuff in their room. </p><p>''No, dear, thank you! I'm always happy to receive visits. Hum, dinner time it's at 8 ó clock and on the house. You should hang around the town in the meantime, we have some terrific seafood restaurants around here.'' </p><p>''Thank you, we'll keep that in mind'' Chrollo said.</p><p>The lady vowed one last time and walked out of their bedroom.</p><p>''You like it?'' Chrollo asked </p><p>''I dig it''</p><p>''Dig? you need to stop talking with the Zoldyck girl so much'' </p><p>Kurapika smiled ''What?'' and Chrollo shook his head ''I like it, okay? Happy?''</p><p>''I knew you would like it'' </p>
<hr/><p>Once settled, Chrollo asked if Kurapika was hungry, to which he nodded. Both took a shower and Kurapika decided on wearing the big pink sweater Chrollo says likes so much, while Chrollo wore a black turtleneck combining his black pants.</p><p>Kurapika grabbed his black cotton pants and his flat shoes, he tied his hair back and checked his earing blink under the lamplight. Kurapika looked at Chrollo looking at him through his reflection on the mirror, and evaded his gaze with a blushed face. </p><p>Chrollo took that as enough affirmation and got to him, closer, so he could hug him by the back and loosened his golden hair. He then took the brush and brushed it a couple of times. Kurapika felt his neck tingle and bit his lower lip. Chrollo with a fond smile started braiding Kurapika's hair how he liked it, a simple braid to the side, letting his earings show. When he finished he bent down and kissed his cheek, looking at Kurapika's embarrassed reflection. </p><p>''Let's go'' </p><p>''Let's go'' Kurapika responded and both walked out of the room. </p>
<hr/><p>''I'd like to have a crepe with strawberries and cream, a big macchiato and a chocolate cookie, please. What about you?'' Chrollo asked Kurapika, who was seated in front of him, both inside the bakery they saw earlier. </p><p>There was once a time where Kurapika would freak out with the amount of sweet this man liked, eating portions of three instead of one; now he just goes with it. </p><p>''A hot latte with no sugar and two shots the espresso, please'' Kurapika told the girl behind the stand. </p><p>''Any dessert to accompany that?'' The girl asked while typing on her register.</p><p>''Hmm, I'd also like an oatmeal cookie, please'' Kurapika said while looking at the cookies on the back. </p><p>''Alright, in a moment I'll call your name, Mr. Kurta'' </p><p>While the girl handed them their voucher, another clerk got out a carrot cake, the only dessert they share in taste. </p><p>''Do you want some carrot cake?'' Chrollo asked him.</p><p>''You know, I kinda do'' </p><p>''Okay, excuse me miss'' </p><p>Kurapika looked for a place to sit while Chrollo ordered their piece of cake, he could have the cookie for a midnight snack. He found a spot in the back of the shop, decently lighted and with a big window by the side. Kurapika walked there and settled their bag in the table, he then got out his book and Chrollo's notebook and utensils. </p><p>He then returned to help Chrollo and get their stuff to the table. </p><p>''We should have grabbed something else than sweets, we haven't eaten anything decent since last night'' </p><p>''Yeah, but sweets are sweets'' Chrollo responded. </p><p>The blond smiled ''I guess you are right'' </p><p>And they kept to their thing, Kurapika reading and Chrollo drawing. He said he was in the mood to do so, surprising Kurapika a little bit. It's kinda funny to look at him so focused and serious, his black brows knitted, to then pick a big bite of his crepe. </p><p>The morning moved to the afternoon and Kurapika finished his book, feeling relieved that he can finally get a look at what Chrollo gifted him, but he didn't bring it to the cafe because he wanted to just focus on it. </p><p>And with Chrollo in front of him eating his damn crepe, he couldn't. </p><p>''Can I look?'' Kurapika asked. </p><p>''Here'' Chrollo answered him and handed him the notebook, finishing the last bite of his dessert. </p><p>The page had a lot of sketched; Kurapika reading, their coffee mugs, another portrait of one of the clerks, and on the bottom, their window view. Kurapika liked to see Chrollo's drawings, they were so detailed and had learned that they conveyed what Chrollo was feeling in the moment. </p><p>He felt himself blush looking at the drawing of himself, noticing how detailed all of his features were and how delicate he looked. Kurapika was nothing like delicate, but Chrollo has always looked at him like something to worship, since the start; it's something he'll never change.  </p><p>''You should have a bite, it's really good'' Chrollo said already taking a big spoonful of their supposed shared carrot cake.</p><p>''Yeah, that's why I told you to buy it for <b>both</b> of us'' </p><p>''Well'' Chrollo took another spoonful and smiled while taking it ''You aren't eating it'' </p><p>Kurapika frowned and took his own spoon, taking another big bite ''You were busy''</p><p>''So what?'' </p><p>''I wanted to wait for you''</p><p>''So caring'' </p><p>''Eat the damn cake, Chrollo'' </p><p>They started talking about nonsense, Kurapika asked again what his true plans were on their trip, but Chrollo kept insisting on surprises, so Kurapika just sighed and commented on his last book, Chrollo gave his opinion on the matter, telling him that it sounded okay. </p><p>''Did it finish well?'' Chrollo asked.</p><p>Kurapika looked outside and took a sip of his coffee, a pensive look on his face. ''Not so much, I think I would have changed some things''</p><p>''How so?''</p><p>They kept talking, ordered some sandwiches, and more coffee. Until the day turned to night and the streets light were illuminating the people entering the pubs outside.</p><p>''We should go. Do you want to try the hostess dinner o get some here?'' Chrollo stood up and took their plates to the clerk. </p><p>''I think she already made it, so let's go with her'' </p><p>And they headed back. </p><p>The dinner was pretty uncomfortable, talking about their fake family to the very conservative lady who seemed really attracted to Chrollo's personality and how good it would complement with her daughter's. Which is now away on a trip with one of her best friends. </p><p>Chrollo made a stupid joke about how close her daughter was with her best friend and Kurapika almost kicked him under the table. Luckily, the lady didn't seem to catch it. </p><p>After they finished, they went inside their bedroom and each took a fast shower. Kurapika was lying on the bed, showered, and wearing his pajamas, reading the first book that Chrollo gifted him when Chrollo got out in only a towel around his hips.</p><p>Kurapika didn't even looked at him, but Chrollo still smiled, he knew that the boy cared, he always did. He changed to his underwear, grabbed a book, and snuck in the big bed with him. Luckily it's the only one that the lady had. </p><p>''Have you read this one yet?'' Chrollo asked when opening his new book.</p><p>''Yes, I liked it'' </p><p>''Okay, then it's good. It has been really promoted and wanted to try it out'' </p><p>''It's interesting enough'' </p><p>Chrollo nodded ''How's your new book?'' </p><p>Kurapika kept silent and then turned to look at him with a fond smile ''It's great, thank you'' </p><p>''I'm glad you liked it'' Chrollo responded and gave him another kiss on his cheeks. </p><p>Kurapika hold Chrollo's lips on his cheek for a moment, then he looked at him in the eyes, kissed him on the lips, sharing the happiness he was experiencing. And then, he backed away to keep reading. </p><p>Chrollo moved closer to him and moved his arm around Kurapika, to which Kurapika complied and let himself be cuddled. They kept it like that for a few more minutes until Chrollo got sleepy and the clock showed almost midnight, he had to wake up early if he wanted to get everything done for tomorrow, so he called it a day and turned off the light. He detangled from Kurapika, and lied on his side closing his eyes. </p><p>Kurapika later joined him, giving his back to him and turning off the light. When both of them were in complete darkness, Chrollo hugged him and gave a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. </p><p>''Thank you for another year in my life'' He whispered to Kurapika in his ear.</p><p>Kurapika nodded but held him closer, moving Chrollo's arms to his stomach and brought his hands to his heart.</p><p>''Big plans tomorrow?'' Kurapika asked, he knew Chrollo would catch his smile even in the dark.</p><p>''Big plans tomorrow.''</p><p>''Do I have to prepare myself into wearing my suit?'' </p><p>''No, it won't be needed. Just wear what makes you more comfortable'' </p><p>''Okay'' </p><p>The waves of the ocean and their heavy breathing was the only thing they could hear, slowly lulling Kurapika into slumber. Chrollo gave him another kiss on the shoulder ''Good night'' </p><p>''Good night'' </p><p>And they both went to sleep at the sounds of the beach outside. </p>
<hr/><p>''It's okay, ma'am, I can handle it'' </p><p>''Noo, I can help'' </p><p>Just so everyone knows, Chrollo still is a son of a bitch.</p><p>He is as nice as people as he can be, but when they got noisy and on his nerves, he barely takes it. Years and years of practice and a lot of fights with his partner about ''<em> Be respectful of others regardless of what you think </em>'', he has been patient and learned a lot about himself actually. </p><p>The thing is, he's trying his best right now. He knows how to do it, and he knows what his partner likes, so cooking breakfast wasn't a big challenge; but the lady beside him keeps bugging him about not enough sugar, more salt, more ingredients. Until he tells her his nicest way as possible to fuck off, she lets him be.</p><p> Chrollo has been practicing this with their neighbor for a month now, and this woman kept trying to change the hard to find recipe he was cooking. </p><p>This is the only gift that Kurapika may not like; Chrollo reminding him of the family that he helped to erase it's just a not for Kurapika. That's why he intends on letting it on the side table until he's awake and his face not around, even when the only thing he wants to see it's his partner's face, he can't afford to ruin his good mood. </p><p>So things on the tray, a kettle with hot water, green tea on the side, a big bowl of fresh fruits and the so talked Kurta's bread he managed to bake on the side with some bacon and eggs, Kurapika's breakfast was ready. </p><p>Chrollo woke up at 5 in the morning, shushing Kurapika to go back to sleep, that he'll be back later. Luckily his partner seemed reluctant and was asleep when he entered the bedroom, he looked so pure and pleased under the sunlight, no sign of any aging in his even after five years together, just the same lovely and delicate face he met years ago in that hotel. </p><p>Hesitantly walking to the side table, Chrollo left the breakfast in there, alongside a little handwritten note. It shouldn't take him too long to wake up, so Chrollo will wait by the kitchen while he eats his own breakfast and toasts. </p><p>In the kitchen table, he asked the lady for the town's newspaper and tried to get to know more about its people. As expected, just common news were published; everyone seemed to know each other by it's writing. Family names, articles about business's reputation and future investments, also a lot of fishing, common stuff. </p><p>Chrollo took another bite of his sadly burnt toast. It still tasted good, but he enjoys it when its less brown, anyway, the honey helped hide the bitter taste. He took another sip of his coffee and rearranged his glasses when he heard their bedroom door open. </p><p>He couldn't lie to himself, his heart skipped a bit in excitement and anxiety, fearful of what Kurapika had to say. </p><p>Kurapika walked out of the room, with the note on hand his face glued to the ground and Chrollo's black undershirt hanging on the side of his shoulder. </p><p>Okay, that wasn't normal. </p><p>Chrollo put the newspaper on the table and was about to stand up, but  Kurapika walked to him first and put a hand on Chrollo's shoulder stopping him from moving. </p><p>''Is the lady in here?'' the blond whispered.</p><p>''No, she went out to the market'' Chrollo kept his voice serious, already fearing the kurta's angriness. </p><p>''Okay'' </p><p>And then Kurapika moved one of his legs up on Chrollo's side, then the other one so he could sit on his lover's lap, hugging his chest strongly and let himself be hold. He buried his face in the crook of Chrollo's neck and felt some little tears roll down his face. </p><p>Chrollo felt the air get out of his lungs in relief, he smiled openly and felt relief wash him. His heart still felt small hearing his lover's weeps, he hasn't done that in a long time, and it was almost surprising, but he bets that this really meant a lot for him. </p><p>''Sometimes…'' he started, and then kept silent. Chrollo kept caressing his gold hair and his back, kissing his forehead a few times and wiping his tears with his thumb, reassuring Kurapika to keep going. </p><p>''Sometimes I really hate you'' he said, and it hurt Chrollo but it was the truth ''I don't think I could ever not hate you, to just forgive you, you took a lot from me'' </p><p>''I know'' Chrollo responded. </p><p>''But you… you still make me love you, in so many selfless ways, that my brain can't really rationalize with my feelings.'' </p><p>''I truly love you, Kurapika'' </p><p>''...I do too'' </p><p>''You do?'' </p><p>''Yes'' </p><p>''It's the first time you say it'' </p><p>''I know, Chrollo'' </p><p>Chrollo hold him closer and whispered to his ear ''I thank you for being with me, and I mean it. There aren't many things in my life that I regret, but I sincerely regret robbing them from you'' </p><p>Kurapika clinged closer and kept listening, so Chrollo petted his hair and kept talking. </p><p>''I'd rather not ever met you but to you to keep being happy. Even when I know I would be miserable if I didn't have you in my life'' </p><p>Kurapika only nodded. </p><p>They remained like that until Chrollo's lap was numb, but he didn't care. Kurapika slowly stopped crying, and his lips moved to Chrollo's neck, letting them rest and breath in Chrollo's scent. He moved his hands around Chrollo's familiar arms, letting his fingers linger on the skin, engraving this moment with the sound of the waves outside, engrave in his memory.</p><p>''Did I nailed the bread?'' Chrollo asked while grabbing Kurapika's hip.</p><p>Kurapika nodded and moved away so he could see his face, he let one of his hands grab Chrollo's chin and stroked sweetly.</p><p>''It tasted just how my mother used to bake it'' </p><p>Chrollo gave Kurapika an open loving grin.</p><p>''Then it's good'' </p><p>Chrollo hold him until his toast went soggy, then Kurapika stood up and walked away as if nothing ever happened. Chrollo came back to his breakfast with a light feeling on his chest and a cold coffee to drink. </p><p>''I'll get another cup'' the raven head said to himself.</p>
<hr/><p>They were walking the busy weekend streets, lead only by Chrollo's steps and Kurapika looking curiously at anything and everything. The sun was high in the sky, but the clouds were still covering it, making the morning fresh and perfect for a walk around the town. </p><p>Kurapika really liked the place, rustic, peaceful, its people were all smiley smiley, and there were many children around. Everyone seemed close, that's a good thing in a community. </p><p>''Here'' Chrollo said turning on a street and then pointing at the white house in the center of the street. It seemed spacious, having many trees surrounding it ,and with a big name in the front it said ''<em> Richard town's museum </em>''.</p><p>''A museum?'' The blond was intrigued, why a museum? They have been to many bigger ones before. </p><p>''Yes, you'll like it, trust me''</p><p>They kept walking and while Chrollo bought them tickets, Kurapika gots a little look on the inside. </p><p>''Hey, wait'' Chrollo said ''I want to go with you'' </p><p>Kurapika pouted but patiently waited for him. </p><p>When he got closer Chrollo commented ''I asked the clerk if there were any people in the museum today, he said there isn't'' while extending his hand. </p><p>Kurapika looked at it for a moment, then at Chrollo's face and again at his palm, then took it, blushing a lot, but happy to comply.</p><p>Chrollo smiled and kept his gaze fixed on Kurapika, paying attention to his reaction when looking at the golden walls and the glass ceiling letting the sunlight through. He felt Kurapika dragged by him excited, looking at the first painting and listening on how his breath left his lungs. </p><p>The painting was an abstract paint of a landscape filled with colors to the brim, giving such joyful feeling, at its sides, there were old painted portraits with people smiling, done with red tones only. Kurapika kept each and every one of them such attention that Chrollo felt kinda jealous, but was glad that he was enjoying himself. </p><p>He too liked the paintings, he looked at the authors before coming. This is the only touristic point in the town, where the painters are actually natives who just have a big hobby, they don't make any expense of it, but they're still really beautiful. </p><p>Kurapika started to talk about how one of them reminded him of an island he once visited with his friends, in the midsummer when all the flowers were bloomed, Chrollo nodded and listened carefully, smiling looking at his partners shine in ocean blue eyes. </p><p>The museum was large enough to keep them busy for more than 2 hours, it had a lot to see, also some statues of pretty kids and animals, alongside a space directed toward only the garden. </p><p>This pretty little garden was at the back, people could sit down and look at the main painting of the museum. Chrollo dragged Kurapika after he finished looking at all the paintings and sat both of them down the garden bench to keep chatting. </p><p>Kurapika had a smile while talking with him, he sounded jovial and happy, Chrollo felt light as a feather. When Kurapika finished his story, he sighed heavily and realized he was thirsty.</p><p>''I'll bring you some water, wait a moment'' </p><p>Chrollo walked to the clerk and bought a bottle of water, and when he came back he saw that Kurapika was standing in front of the main painting. Chrollo frowned and stopped himself to think what to do. Kurapika already noticed on his surprise, maybe it's better to let him a moment for himself. </p><p>But the blond noticed his partner's presence and smiled, giving Chrollo the queue to get close.</p><p>At his side, he handed him the water bottle and Kurapika thanked him. they both went silent and looked at the painting, studying it and amazed that such a thing exists.</p><p>''Chrollo, why did you choose this place?'' </p><p>He felt Kurapika's gaze on him, but he kept looking at the painting.</p><p>''It's nice, isn't it?'' </p><p>''It was because of this painting?'' </p><p>''Not really''</p><p>''It was''</p><p>''Maybe a little bit'' </p><p>Chrollo and Kurapika notice noticed the small detail in the right corner of the landscape, where a typical Kurta home was painted. The people in the painting weren't using typical Kurta clothes, but they still had some similar features to Kurapika's people, and also, the painting had a lot of notes of red. </p><p>''How did you found out about this?'' Kurapika whispered ''The author has a typical name… I-'' </p><p>''Some people tried to rob this, saying it was one of the last remaining things of your people, but I obviously stopped them'' </p><p>''How?'' </p><p>''I told them I would burn them down to hell'' Chrollo was good at lying, but he long ago learned to not lie to him.</p><p>''That… well, I would have done the same''</p><p>''I know you would'' </p><p>''I don't like how I found about this'' </p><p>''But you found about it and I thought you deserved to see it.''</p><p>''... the painting it's beautiful'' </p><p>''... you want me to get it for you?' Kurapika looked at him angrily ''Buying it! buying it, dear gods, have some faith in me'' </p><p>Kurapika sighed and grabbed his hand, looking at the painting again.</p><p>It was a landscape of a clearing with the sun already set, the sky full of orange and purple tones. The light hit the trees in the painting, making the leaves look like gold.</p><p>''No, it's okay'' Kurapika answered honestly ''Maybe the painter didn't even live in the forest, it doesn't belong to me but to this town'' </p><p>''As you wish'' </p><p>Kurapika grabbed the bottle and took a  big sip of it </p><p>''It is really beautiful'' </p><p>''Not as beautiful as you'' Chrollo said in a snarky smile</p><p>''Oh my god, Chrollo.  C'mon, let's go.'' Kurapika responded walking back to their bench. Chrollo followed happy to sit down and chat some more. </p>
<hr/><p>''What about sandwiches?'' Kurapika asked.</p><p>They were back downtown and it was already afternoon, both of them very hungry. Looking around the restaurants, Kurapika realized Chrollo wasn't going to eat easily if they got inside one that didn't please his expectations; so he just kept asking what he wanted or what called his appetite. </p><p>''I told you, whatever you want it's fine'' </p><p>''I don't want to walk in a place for you to eat nothing. You're a picky eater, just be honest and tell me'' </p><p>''The only thing I left free for you to pick and you make me pick it?''</p><p>''Yes, now do it'' </p><p>''I don't know how I put up with you''</p><p>''I don't know either, just choose'' </p><p>Chrollo gave in, looking around at the many restaurants signs, when one caught his eye and appetite. He started walking and Kurapika followed, he removed his glasses when they entered and sat down at the back of the restaurant. </p><p>''Welcome to Macy's pub'' The waiter asked them in their table.</p><p>Kurapika did all the talking asking for menus and such, the restaurant had many simple dishes, but a steak with potato puree was what caught Chrollo's eye. He was craving something with butter. Kurapika choose a normal chicken salad and both ordered lemonade to drink. </p><p>''Pass me the bag, please'' Kurapika asked him, to which Chrollo handed ''I'll try and draw you'' </p><p>Chrollo let out a little snort </p><p>''What?'' </p><p>''Nothing. You want me to pose?''</p><p>''Yes, put your arms above your head until I finish'' </p><p>Obviously Kurapika wanted to make him suffer, but Chrollo stilled obliged because he was having fun. Kurapika got inspired and now wants to draw, how cute. </p><p>Chrollo held the position in silence for almost 25 minutes, but his arms never bugled. </p><p>''So evil with me. You don't like me at all, all this time you're still hating me'' Chrollo liked to be a drama queen</p><p>''Oh, shut up'' Kurapika never was for it.</p><p>Their meals arrived, Kurapika put down the notebook and Chrollo straightened.</p><p>Before they started eating, Chrollo took the notebook without asking and saw the drawing. He out loud laughed and hide his smile with his hands, he saw Kurapika blushed but keeping his rest bitch face. </p><p>''What?'' </p><p>''So this is me'' </p><p>''Yours truly''</p><p>''I don't think I look like this at all, Kurapika'' Chrollo said while showing the drawing to him again, big nose, angry eyes, big front teeth, messy hair and sticks for limbs, he made him suffer for 20 min to just draw gibberish and start doodling in the bottom. </p><p>''You do look like that, it's so sad how deceived you are by your own ego'' </p><p>''Well, it's so sad that such beauty in nature has to stay with me'' </p><p>Kurapika blushed and took a big bite of his salad ''Truly sad'' </p><p>Chrollo smiled and closed the notebook to start eating ''I'm sorry for being so horrible looking'' </p><p>''Apology accepted'' </p><p>And Chrollo kept giggling, but did not push the matter. </p><p>Kurapika seemed really happy looking through the window, his cheeks blushed, his earing shining, the sweater gray hanged lose around his neck, making for Chrollo easier to see the nape of Kurapika's neck and the soft skin just for him, he thought about touching it, but kept it to himself. </p><p>Keeping the little chat up, they ate their lunch together looking at the people come and go outside.</p>
<hr/><p>The next stop for the day was simply the library's town.</p><p>Chrollo knew that a library was too easy and simple, but in reality that's how his partner was, so, he didn't mess up too much with their plans. And really, Kurapika was delighted with how many new options he had for reading, he asked if they would be there all day, to which Chrollo denied, saying that they'll be there for 3 hours by much, he still had plans for dinner. </p><p>Kurapika nodded and took his adventure in looking for more books to read, while Chrollo did the same just in another direction. He tried to look for something more chill, like a drama with some horror in it, he was feeling rather in a good mood and wanted to be entertained rather than enlightened. </p><p>Meanwhile, Kurapika was amazed at the mixed variation of books the library had, he took some astrology and religion-related ones, and then found a cozy sofa at the side of a window. </p><p>It had a pillow and a blanket, it looked cozy enough, so he sat down and snuggled himself closer into the cushions. </p><p>Chrollo noticed his partners decision and decided that maybe a good cup of coffee would come handy. He knew his presence wasn't going to be dismissed, so he walked out of the library and got two cups of coffee. </p><p>They just spent the afternoon there, submerging themselves in books for a while. </p>
<hr/><p>''I liked my book, I bought a copy'' Chrollo said while walking the streets again in a way to the beach ''It was pretty interesting'' </p><p>''Mine were too, I learned about a religion I haven't heard before, pretty complex and extravagant'' </p><p>They kept the talk until they arrived at the cobblestone road meets the beach. They were a little farther than the town, where they could look at the lighthouse light guide the boats getting to the shore. </p><p>Chrollo extended his hand taking Kurapika's, who accepted it. They took off their shoes and got their feet inside the white sand. The ocean wind was pretty chilly and Kurapika was sure that they may get a cold, but he didn't care at the moment, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so light. </p><p>Chrollo lead their way, both of them listening to the waves hit the sand, sometimes hitting their bare feet, feeling the freezing cold water in their bones, but laughed it away. </p><p>A couple of faces assaulted Chrollo's memory, making his heart feel a little bit smaller and make him look up to the full moon in the starry sky.</p><p>Kurapika noticed the little change in Chrollo's gaze, maybe he was remembering his past life, maybe he was just being melodramatic, but still squeezed his hand. </p><p>''Thank you for everything'' </p><p>Even Kurapika surprised himself on how soft his voice sounded, blushing abruptly and evading Chrollo's surprised gaze now on him, embarrassed with his sudden show of affection.</p><p>Chrollo was surprised on how soft his words sounded and how much they moved his heart, still he smirked fondly and nodded ''It's okay'' </p><p>''Is there something bothering you?'' Kurapika asked following Chrollo's gloomy eyes.</p><p>Chrollo looked at him and shook his head ''I was remembering the first time I've ever seen the ocean'' </p><p>''Oh... When was it?''</p><p>''I think I wasn't older than 10 years old, I got myself a little job as a sailor that taught me many things…'' harpoons, weapons, barter, scams, maybe he should keep that to himself ''And I was remembering on how the water made me feel''</p><p>''And how did it made you feel?''</p><p>''Calm… I like the ocean'' </p><p>''I see… well, I also remember my first time. It was before taking the hunter exam, when I had to travel.. I really didn't give it too much mind into it, which is sad on itself'' </p><p>''I don't think such things had a place in your mind in that moment'' </p><p>Kurapika's face grimaced for a moment and said ''Yes, it wasn't'' </p><p>Chrollo felt his heart scrunch up but bore it, it was his fault to carry around that guilt all of his life, it is his job to not let his partner go down his own hatred hole. He then realized where they were and stopped in his tracks.</p><p>He dragged Kurapika to the small space where he had everything planned out. There at the edge of the beach, was a little wood cabin at the side on the beach, where a fire was already lit up at the front of its porch. Chrollo walked to it and got out the keys, where and when he got them, Kurapika didn't know, but still smiled.  </p><p>''Gladly'' Chrollo started before Kurapika asked what was that all about ''Now you can enjoy yourself whenever you want'' </p><p>Kurapika blushed but laughed loudly ''What did you just say? A positive mantra? From you? What a surprise'' </p><p>''I knew you liked surprises'' Chrollo smirked. </p><p>''I doubt it'' Kurapika giggled while Chrollo dragged him inside the cabin.</p><p>It looked like it was just a vacation home, no photos hang and little to no furniture in the living room. Chrollo walked to the kitchen, letting Kurapika wander freely. </p><p>''What are we having for dinner? Unpredictable man'' Kurapika asked while getting a look of the corridor, opening a door and finding the main bedroom, with only one big bed full of heavy-looking covers in it.</p><p>''Ham sandwiches'' Chrollo answered when opening the fridge.</p><p>''What? Really?'' Kurapika yelled from the other room, to which Chrollo snorted. </p><p>Chrollo looked at him enter and wander around the cabin with stuff in his hands. Chrollo just focused on preparing the sandwiches and drank a cup of red wine while he was doing so. </p><p> When he came back outside with the dinner in a tray, Kurapika was already waiting for him, sat on a cover on the sand with some pillows and more covers for them to snuggle with.</p><p>''I know it's not the fanciest dinner'' Chrollo commented while sitting by his side ''But it's the easiest, really. And  I've got sweets to make smores if you wanted'' </p><p>Kurapika smiled and nodded. ''Such a feast'' </p><p>They settled down and Chrollo put some music on his phone, making Kurapika as comfortable as he can. </p><p>''In the mood for some jazz?'' </p><p>''Can we have piano?'' </p><p>''Of course'' </p><p>--------------------</p><p>Later in the night, they found themselves cuddling, blankets to their chest, and the fire at their side almost burning down. Kurapika had his head resting on Chrollo's chest, while humming the current song playing on the cellphone and Chrollo only ravished himself on how sometimes Kurapika's body trembles when he caressed his back. </p><p>''I was really lonely back then'' Chrollo abruptly said. </p><p>It's one of the new things he has developed with Kurapika, he sometimes got unasked honest and chatty. It had been something impossible for him all his life, but with Kurapika it felt right, it sat okay in his chest; so he always allowed the burdens to lift while his voice interrupts Kurapika's soft humming.</p><p>''I remember looking at the other children running to their mother's when working on the boat. All of them crying because their little toy broke, when my mind only focused on the dog they were hurting because of it'' </p><p>''Dog?'' </p><p>''He used to accompany me when I was on errands for the fisher, he liked to wave its tail every time I said hi to him'' </p><p>''And what did the dog do?''</p><p>''He just picked up a doll and played with it. It was from the president's son… they took the dog to the dumpster and I couldn't do anything'' </p><p>''... you were just a kid'' </p><p>''Yes, I have already done worse by then… but I remember the grimace feeling of loneliness'' </p><p>''...''</p><p>''It was the first time I felt such thing'' </p><p>Kurapika kept silent and hugged him tightly, Chrollo sometimes got very intimate with him, and since a long time he has come accustomed to that. More because he realized that he was being honest and trying to be human for once in his life. </p><p>Chrollo gave up everything for him.</p><p>He didn't talk with any one of the troupe anymore, not at Kurapika's request, but by their own decision. To any of them sat well their boss's decision, and Chrollo didn't seem to be affected at first, maybe he wasn't, but Kurapika knew that it must have hurt. </p><p>That your comrades give you their back because you have decided to change. </p><p>
  <em> Truly, they both saw it coming, but still, when Nobunaga tried to go for Kurapika's throat when they shared the news, and when Chrollo was the one grabbing the incoming blade with his bare hands, making his blood flow to the ground, everyone felt cold in the room.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kurapika instantly tried to defend themselves and tried to attack Nobunaga, but Chrollo moved and gently put his other hand of his arm.  </em>
</p><p>''<em> The decision to feel and do whatever you want is yours. Still, let me be clear on this; he is my partner now, and that's how things are. If it doesn't sit well with you, I'll not force any of you to remain by side. But if any of you try to put a hand on him, I'll not hesitate and cut that hand right off'' </em> Chrollo said.</p><p>
  <em> He said it with such deadly voice, that even made Kurapika's skin crawl. Nobunaga started screaming and Machi ramped out of the room, but besides that, everyone kept silent. Nobunaga walked away, as each one of them, only Shizuku remaining in the room. Chrollo let out a sigh and said ''You can go, there's no phantom troupe anymore''  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ''Oh, Can I?''  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ''Yes'' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ''And what about you?''  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ''I'm staying with him''  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ''Oh..okay! I'll be in touch'' and walked away.  </em>
</p><p>Since then Chrollo has been staying low profile even in the underground, working jobs that don't involve mass assassinations or heist, just his mind and some kidnappings, always taking consideration of doing it to people that deserved it.  </p><p>He has been hanging out with Kurapika's friends, gaining each one of them's trust. Gon was the easiest, Leorio the hardest. Killua doubted of him until he showed up with a big personal gift for Alluka, since then, he would talk shit with him every time they met. </p><p>Chrollo doesn't get involved with bad crimes anymore, he keeps himself as clean as possible, living only with Kurapika in Kurapika's world. Kurapika felt his heart crunch, the thought not dealing well on his chest. </p><p>''Well, you are not lonely now'' Kurapika said, kissing one of Chrollo's knuckles. Chrollo snorted and rest his chin on Kurapika's head. </p><p>''Yes, I know'' </p><p>Kurapika got up and said ''It's my turn'' </p><p>Chrollo looked at him questionably, but Kurapika searched in his pants and got out a small envelope. </p><p>''Your gift''</p><p>Chrollo looked at him curiously and straightened up while Kurapika opened the envelope. The blond took out two small rings, but that had many stones in it, red and blue stones that adorned the detailed sides. Kurapika handed him the small one and kept his palm open. </p><p>''It's been 5 years'' Kurapika whispered, Chrollo thought on how beautiful he looked against the moonlight, and how slowly his eyes started turning red alongside the abrupt coming of small tears on his eyes ''Five years since you taught me how to really live…Most of my life my days were dull, and I think there will never be a day where I don't miss my family'' </p><p>Chrollo tried to move a hand to caress his face, but Kurapika gently stopped him and kept talking ''But, you were the first person who saw through me, more that my friends ever did, you have seen my secrets, my mistakes, my ways, I've seen you with nothing but hatred for you… and yet, you have protected me, fought at my side, for me, wanting nothing in exchange; dropping everything in your life so you can be with me. And I know we together it's not supposed to be right.''</p><p>Chrollo nodded but let him keep going. </p><p>''But I don't want to be away from you, Chrollo. I don't need you, but I do want you in my life, it's what it feels correct for me''</p><p>Entonces tomó su mano y puso un anillo sobre su dedo 4, Chrollo entendiendo lo que estaba haciendo, pasó el anillo de su mano al dedo de Kurapika y la mantuvo ahí por un momento. </p><p>Kurapika then grabbed Chrollo's hand and put the ring on his finger, where one places their wedding rings. Chrollo knew what Kurapika was doing, so he did the same to his hand and gently put the other ring on Kurapika's finger, smiling fondly and holding the hand on his palms for a moment. </p><p>Okay, Chrollo was good predicting things, but he sure didn't see this one coming.</p><p>En la radio entonces pasó la canción que escucharon la priemra vezque besó a Kurapika, canción que dio inicio a una discusión dolorosa, con el rubio en lágrimas y golpeandolo tan fuerte como quería. </p><p>Ironically so, the cellphone started playing the song they listened to the first time Chrollo took Kurapika's lips, with tears on his eyes but grabbing his shirt closer to him. Chrollo felt a slight strike of pain when remembering the sad eyes that looked at him in the past. </p><p>But now, Kurapika looked at their interlaced hands with read bright eyes, a small smile on his face, and a big blush on his cheeks and nose. </p><p>Chrollo didn't know what he did in his past, for him to deserve all of what he had after all the bad he has done. Kurapika was the greatest treasure he could have ever held in his arms, and was happier knowing that Kurapika felt the same way for him. </p><p>He rested his forehead on his and closed his eyes, listening to Kurapika's nervous breaths and feeling how relaxed he was against him. Chrollo passed one arm through his waist and the other one held Kurapika's chin, making him look directly at his smile. </p><p>There, Chrollo could see clearly Kurapika's lightly tan skin reddened by his embarrassment, his ruby eyes shine with excitement and his teeth biting his lip in anticipation. He gently stroke his cheek and leaned in for a deep kiss. </p><p>He could feel his skin burn and his own cheeks reddened. Chrollo only felt rejoiced when Kurapika opened his mouth slightly as soon as they linked their lips, letting himself be ravished by his taste, exploring his mouth with hunger and fondness, feeling how the world could burn to their side but still keep kissing him.</p><p>What the world was worth if Kurapika was with him; any price, any money; anything compared to him. Chrollo would crawl himself out of any hell, just to keep being by his side if Kurapika let him. </p><p>Kurapika dug his fingers in Chrollo's soft raven strands, pulling him closer and let himself be caged by his arms. Arms that he once feared, but now were the one where he felt most secure on earth. Chrollo showed him what the true world was in his own raw way, letting his heart be opened and roamed by his intelligence and caring nature. </p><p>He could never forgive him. </p><p>But Chrollo has tried many times to be forgiven. </p><p>That was enough for Kurapika. </p><p>Both of them found warmth in their lips, letting themselves enjoy what they have after all they have fought for. </p><p>After a while, Kurapika tried to keep composure and separated himself before ripping Chrollo's shirt, so he hid his face on Chrollo's neck and breath in and out slowly to calm the want in his belly. Chrollo laughed slightly, knowing that there was nothing to keep, no one was going to interrupt them or see them in there; put still understood Kurapika's shy nature and stroke his back so he could calm faster. </p><p>They could  listen the waves grow harsher the more the night progressed, Kurapika's music was still playing, now a slow trumpet jazz relaxing both of them. Chrollo guided him to lay again on the covers, so he could look at the sky while Kurapika kept his face hidden in his neck. </p><p>Maybe later he could see again his ruby eyes, maybe turned by something else than pure happiness. For now, he lifted his hand to the sky, looking at how the stones shined in his now ringed finger. </p><p>''I can't believe that you proposed to me'' Chrollo said in a snort.</p><p>Kurapika immediately got up again and point at him with a frown in his face, but his blush was still hot. </p><p>''I did not''</p><p>''And what is this then?''</p><p>''A promise! Isn't it obvious?!''</p><p>''Of what?!''</p><p>''To we'll never grow apart!''</p><p>''And what does marriage mean, Kurapika?!''</p><p>''Shut up!!''</p><p>Chrollo started laughing, outright laughing loudly, out of joy. He never does that, Kurapika could even count on one hand the times he has done it. But not even Kurapika's embarrassment kept him from laughing with him too; surprisingly, Chrollo had a very infectious laugh. </p><p>After he finished, Chrollo took Kurapika's arm and pulled him into a hug. </p><p>''I love you'' Chrollo whispered.</p><p>''I love you too'' Kurapika whispered even lower.  </p><p>Kurapika snuggled Chrollo's neck again, smelling the musky scent of salt, Chrollo's colonge, and Kurapika's own scent, giving him the security and safety he had long ago linked with Chrollo's scent. He hugged him tightly and gave a little peck to his neck and face. </p><p>Chrollo turned to the side and met him halfway, both of them kissing in the moonshine. Making every bad feeling letting go, to just keep both of them in place. </p><p>''We should head back, this cabin gets sea water in the morning'' </p><p>''Okay'' </p><p>Chrollo's packed everything in his fun cloth and both walked back to the house, where they gave in to their intimacy and love for each other.</p>
<hr/><p>They were on their way back home, Kurapika caught again the sight of the flowers outside and was reading the second book of the series that Chrollo gave him, who was napping against Kurapika's shoulder. </p><p>The train took a turn and Chrollo opened his eyes, avoiding his head hitting the front table. Kurapika giggled and tapped his lap. </p><p>Chrollo smirked and lay down, letting his head rest on Kurapika's thighs.  Feeling already in heaven, Kurapika started stroking his hair, letting his fingers dig in his neck and making his back tingle. He slowly drifted to sleep, happy that his surprises made Kurapika happy. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, em.<br/>I really liked how this turned out (altho i only edited once and i doesn't have a beta JKHFDLKSJ) mostly because it's pure KuroKura fluff with all the grudge behind.<br/>KuroKura is something special in my heart, but not what truly is anymore. I've come to learn that it is not right to ship them, since it's impossible for Kurapika to love him truly.<br/>But you know, with TANTM, many rounds in my head on how Chrollo could change and Kurapika let his grudge develop into something more complex than pure hate, I cannot undo what I've seen in my head.<br/>Still, this is nothing close to how things would turn out between them. It's sad, but the truth. Altho, this fic is what I wish reality could be.<br/>Anywho, I hope you liked it! If so, please leave a kudo and a comment, I always read them, and I may not answer, but believe me, they make my day a whole lot better and my love for writing fics a whole lot bigger.<br/>tysm!!&lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>